The love triangle of a Wolf, an Elemental model, and a Vampire
by Aoi Usa
Summary: Hey you guys this is my re-write of my story of the "The love of a Wolf and an Elemental Model." Bella's siblings are coming over for a visit and things are getting heated up when Leah imprints on Bella's brother, Julian and Seth imprints on Iris, Bella's sister. The worst part is that Iris is a singer to one of the Volturi's guard, Alec. Rated T for safe keeping...Cannon Pairing.


**Hey Everybody, This is a re-write of my other story. Sorry if you wanted to see a new update I really hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean DO NOT own the Twilight series. If I did, I would have most of my high school friends on my tail for having sparkling vampires for a story. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 1: Introducing Bella's Little Sister**

 _Bella's P.O.V_

It had been about a couple of months since I went to Italy to save Edward from exposing himself to the humans so he can get executed by the Volturi. Due to this and along with not telling my father, Charlie, I got grounded for the rest of my life. It's actually not fair because I'm eighteen-years-old, so I'm practically an adult. Though to be fair I am living under my Charlie's roof, along with that he _is_ my father. I left without saying anything when he needed comfort because his good friend, Harry Clearwater, passed away during the hunting trip. So here I am in my bedroom reading a book while waiting for Edward to come over after he finished with his hunt, that when Charlie, who had the day off, called me.

"Bella! Can you come down here please"

"Sure dad, be down in a minute." I answer back. I put my book down and got up from my bed and went downstairs to see what Charlie need. When I walk the last step, I saw Charlie reading a letter in his hand. Charlie look up and smile when he saw me.

"Hey Bells, I got some great news!" Charlie said smiling, "Your sister, Iris is coming home."

I look at Charlie with a shock face, I couldn't believe it my sister? My baby sister is coming home. I couldn't but ask him that is it true and if I'm not dreaming. Charlie just gave me the letter that he was reading and it said,

" _Dear Dad,_

 _Guess what! I'm coming home! I can't wait until I get home to see you and Bella!_

 _School is great, but I can come home now seeing that I miss you a lot. Plus I haven't see Bella in a long time. Can't wait to see you guys soon! I be home on_

 _June 1st at about noonish, a week before Bella's graduation! Can't wait! I call you before I board on the plane._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Iris"_

I stare at it for a while and look at Charlie and a smile was form on my face. I'm so happy that my sister is coming home for the summer! It been a long time since I saw her. Iris goes to a boarding school across the world with a scholarship and already paid by school board. It was actually the happiest moment of our life. Both of us are really close but ever since Renee and Charlie got divorce, both of them got a custody for their children. Renee wanted all of their children to come with her, but Iris, even as a baby, was a huge and I mean HUGE daddy girl, she didn't want to leave Charlie and she cried when she was separated from Charlie. Which end up with Charlie, Iris, and one of our other siblings living in Forks.

I have three siblings, two older brothers, who are twins and is two years older than me and one baby sister, who is three years younger than me. My two older brothers names are Julian Geoffrey and Keith Beauford. As stated before my baby sister is name Iris Helen. Charlie and Renee want to honor their parents by having their name as our middle name. Julian grew up with my dad and Iris, he is the oldest of the bunch beating Keith by two minutes. Julian not your stereotypical jock he get A's and B's on his report card and love different types of sports. Keith, who is the second oldest, grew up with me and my mom. Just like his twin, Keith is smart as well, but with straight A's. Though unlike Julian, he don't care much of sports and spend his time with his music. Iris, the baby one of the four, is an artist and love different types of arts, from drawing to painting to sculpting. Just like the rest of her siblings, she get really good grades. They all know what they want to do when they grow up and and kept working hard on their own dream, while little old me couldn't figure out what I want to do after I graduate from high school, until I met Edward.

Enough with that, I couldn't wait to see my baby sister. As I walk back to my room I thought about what we can do when she is here. We could have a sister-bonding time by going to the movies or go for a ride. Alice is great and everything, but there are times I don't feel comfortable talking about some of my problems. I can introduce her to the Cullens and I really hope they get along. We have less than a month until she come home. I was startled with a cough from someone, then I realize that I was in my room with Edward there looking at me confused.

"Is everything alright, love?" Edward ask me, as I was walking toward him.

"Yeah," I reply smiling, "Everything is alright. I'm just really excited that my baby sister, Iris, is coming home before our graduation."

Edward look at me with a confused look and said "I didn't know you have a sister, Bella."

When he said that I just realized that I forgot that Edward and his family don't know about my siblings. Well it didn't come up much, but still I should have said it.

"Yes, I have three sibling, two older brothers name Julian and Keith and one baby sister name Iris." I told him, "Sorry I just realize that I didn't tell you about them."

"That's okay, love." He said smiling, "I would love to meet her, when she comes over and visit."

"You will love her. Even though I love you and your family, I want sometime with my sister alone and I'm really want you to tried not to read her mind."

I was serious I really don't want Edward to read her mind and considering what I am going to tell her is confidential. So with Edward it is really hard to tell people some of my secret. Edward chuckle and said,

"I'll tried, love. I'll tried. I will tell my family about this so they know that you will be out. The only thing I am worry is about the killings over in Seattle and with Victoria out there wanting your blood. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. We might go to La Push- and let me finish-" I told Edward when he open his mouth. Edward close his mouth and nodded for me to finish speaking. "As I was saying, that we might go to La Push for her to see some of her friends that lived there. Iris grew up here in Forks and I think she appreciate that we're going there. Before you ask she studying abroad."

I could tell that Edward was going to ask why she isn't here living with me and Charlie. Edward had a look on his face of understanding and he just nodded. After that we just laid on my bed and just talk about my siblings and where they are at. I know he is curious about them. I really can't wait to see Iris when she comes over.

=============Timeskip brought to you by the author name Aoiusa==============

Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't hardly believe it! Here we are at the airport waiting for Iris to arrived. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at my usual behavior, but understand that his baby princess is coming home to visit.

"DADDY! BELLA!" A voice shouted over the crowd of people. We turn toward the voice and saw a fifteen year old pale girl, that looked like young Renée but with a black hair that is tied into a half-ponytail and Charlie's chocolate brown eyes, running toward us with her bag swinging back and forth from her shoulder and her luggage rolling behind her. She wearing light blue shirt with a light green jacket on top with blue jeans and a cap on her head. When she got to us she hug tackle us and said,

"I miss you, Daddy. I miss you too, Bells. It's been a long time since we were together."

"Long time no see!" I said hugging her back, "How are you, Sis? I miss you big time."

"I been great!" Iris beam at me, "School is great, though I miss home and daddy."

Charlie went and gave Iris a hug and talk, "I miss you, sweetheart. Look at you! My baby princess is all grown up. I must get my gun ready to keep the boys at bay. Are you hungry or tired?" He ask looking at her.

Iris shook her head, "Nope, I'm all good. I wanna spend time with you and Bella. I probably get hungry later though." She said smiling, then her eyes went wide with realization, "I forgot that I have to pick up somethings at the pick up baggages!"

"How many do you have, Iris?" Charlie asked. She put up three fingers and reply,

"Just two. One is a luggage and the other two are boxes."

I just rolled my eyes while smiling and thought that is so like her to travel with a lot of things along her travels.

Apparently Charlie thought the same thing too and said to her, "Lucky for you, we knew you were going to bring a lot of your things with you. So we got someone, who got a car that fit your things, with us."

She couldn't help but to giggle at what Charlie said to her. "Then let's get going we do not want to have this person waiting for us, right?" She said, while we were walking toward to baggage area.

 **A/N Yeah I'm going to stop here for now and post a new chapters when I can. Please review for me I want to know how I did thanks.**


End file.
